When Irish Eyes Are Crying
"When Irish Eyes Are Crying" is the premiere episode of Miami Vice's third season. The episode premiered on September 26, 1986. Summary Gina falls for an Irish pacifist who is in reality a member of a terrorist organization. Plot Gina attends a fundraiser for Northern Irish children, put on by a former IRA member, Sean Carroon (Liam Neeson), who presents a slideshow about the recent IRA-British conflict while Switek and Zito listen in as Izzy told them a weapons deal was going down. After Carroon finishes up, while he and Gina have a talk about the current situation, Bunny Berrigan (Paul Gleason) offers to match any check for the children's coat fund dollar for dollar. Then a masked gunman starts shooting, calls out Carroon by name, before he uses his weapon Gina orders him to drop his gun, when he refuses Gina shoots him down, when the gunman is unmasked he appears to be very young. At OCB, they find the shooter has no name, no ID, no serials on the Uzi he used, and sent his prints to INTERPOL and both Irelands. Everyone at the fundraiser was from the parish and no weapon deal was going down. Crockett feels that Carroon may be a target because he may know about future terrorist operations, being he was from the organization previously. Castillo takes Gina off the streets until the shooting report is back. Gina gets a call from Carroon to have lunch thanking her for saving her life. Switek and Zito ask Berrigan about Carroon, Berrigan said he moved out earlier, fearing his presence might be a threat to his family because the Provos (terrorist organization) has him targeted for getting out, and he has a beach suite now. Izzy (Martin Ferrero) is walking a group of greyhounds when Crockett and Tubbs ask him about his bum tip. Izzy refers them to Max Klizer, the source of his tip. Gina and Carroon take a walk on the beach and they talk about their families, go to his place, and make love. Crockett has a meeting with Klizer later the next night. Castillo gets a call from Richard Cross (Daniel Gerroll), former commando turned Scotland Yard counter-terrorism agent. Cross reviews the current history of the IRA-British conflict, that a Provo agent, Danny Finnian, was the one killed by Gina at the fundraiser, that Carroon is in Miami to do something far beyond what the Provos would do, and that those (like Gina) who get close to Carroon end up dead. Crockett and Tubbs (as Burnett and Topo Manyeri) go to see Max Klizer (Walter Gotell) with a list of weapon requests, and he refers him to Eddie Kaye, to supply the weapons. Carroon tells Gina about his violent past and that now all he wants is peace - and a woman to love. Switek and Zito are observing Berrigan while Tubbs tells Gina about what Cross shared with them about Carroon, but Gina wants to follow her instincts, unless Tubbs can produce a warrant proving otherwise. Crockett goes to see Eddie Kaye (Jeff Fahey) in a backwoods area and sets up a meet. Switek and Zito continue survillence on Carroon and Berrigan while Castillo meets with Cross, and Cross warns Castillo that Carroon will cross the line eventually for terrorist activity, and he will be given authority by the British government to take action. Switek and Zito monitor a conversation between Carroon and Berrigan about some group "trying again" but cannot make out anything else due to interference. Crockett is concerned that Cross has done nothing but talk about Carroon's threat but there is no proof, no warrants, no nothing. Berrigan and Carroon meet with Klizer about a weapon shipment, and will pay 100% markup to get them in 36 hours. After getting a call from Klizer, Kaye meets with Crockett & Tubbs who tells them they will be two stingers short. When Crockett asks about the age of the weapons and if they'll go bang - Kaye takes a stinger and blows up Crockett's Ferrari Daytona! Crockett and Tubbs go see Klizer about his car being blown up, and that he or Kaye will make up the difference. Tubbs indicates his "associates" are going to be unhappy about the shortfall in stingers, Klizer admits he got a better offer at double retail, but he won't tell who bought them. Crockett began breaking Klizer's statues until Klizer told the name of his buyer - Sean Carroon. Crockett tells a distraught Gina about Carroon's purchase, and Switek said Berrigan requested an Atlantic International flight schedule to take the Concorde to London from a travel agent, but it didn't leave at the right time. Upon further investigation, Berrigan has taken eight London trips in the past two years, and has withdrawn a lot of money over the past few months, including $150,000 at open of business that day. Crockett reviews the flight schedule and determines that the Concorde will leave the next day at 10am, and the beach Carroon and Berrigan were walking on previously is in the flight path of the Concorde. Castillo asks Gina to keep her date with Carroon that night and everyone meet at OCB the next morning. Gina goes to see Carroon, but her mind is not on the date, and makes up a fake reason (friend being sick) for her mood, then leaves. A drunk Cross makes a call to Carroon warning him about the beach. At OCB Castillo makes plans to stop Carroon's plan to take down the Concorde. Berrigan takes Carroon into a parking building and he and Kaye drop off a stinger for Carroon, meaning he plans to take out the plane from the parking building. Castillo, Crockett and Tubbs follow Berrigan and Kaye to the beach, and shoot them down when they try to take them in. Castillo arrests Cross for calling Carroon to warn him about their operation, so they can do things his way. Tubbs is unable to reach Switek or Zito and Carroon can take out the Concorde while it's on the tarmac at the airport so they head back to the garage. Crockett and Tubbs find Zito knocked out and Switek gagged but he told them Carroon was on the roof. Gina, who got there first, demands Carroon drop the stinger. Carroon refuses and tells her this isn't her war. Crockett arrives and Carroon slowly pulls out a gun, forcing both Gina and Crockett to shoot him. The impact sends Carroon over the top of the garage, falling to his death. Gina is consoled by Crockett and Tubbs. Changes * The Miami Vice logo is illuminated in ice blue instead of pink. * Crockett's hairdo is spiked, and its' length is longer, and Tubbs' hair is shorter. * The pastel colors are replaced with dark blues amd greens, and bright yellows. * Crockett's Ferrari Daytona is blown up in this episode, as Ferrari gave the producers several Testarossas to use in exchange for screen credit. Allegedly Enzo Ferrari was upset about the show using a fake Ferrari Daytona Spyder (made with a Corvette chassis) and wanted a real model used. Opening Sequence The opening sequence from this episode on is as follows (changes indicated in bold): * Spinning Trees * Pink Flamingos * Ocean with Miami Vice logo in ice blue * Bodysurfer dipping head in water * Woman dancing through line * Jai-alai player * Ocean with Don Johnson's starring credit * Cars racing through track (changed from horse racing scene) * Miami skyline at night with Phillip Michael Thomas' credit (changed from rolling luxury car fronts with Phillip Michael Thomas' credit) * Testarossa speeding through night with Saundra Santiago's credit (this episode, Stone's War, & El Viejo have the panning beach scene instead--after "Down With The Count" no credit will be shown with the Testarossa) * Ocean with Michael Talbott's credit (after "Down With The Count" this spot will have Saundra Santiago's credit) * Parrots * Ocean with John Diehl's credit (after "Down With The Count" this spot will have Michael Talbott's credit) * Crockett & Tubbs in cigarette boat (changed from dogs racing and Flagship Bank building (season 1) and spinning columns (season 2)) * Building with Olivia Brown's credit * Two bikini-clad women * Boats heading for beach with Edward James Olmos' credit * Fade out with skyline "Ripped From The Headlines" After Dick Wolf took over as line producer, several of Miami Vice's stories appeared to be "ripped from the headlines", a trademark of his Law & Order series. In this episode, he references the civil unrest between the Catholics and Protestants in Northern Ireland that lasted 30 years. The opening montage (as well as several times in the episode) references the Maze hunger strike where Bobby Sands became a symbol of the war in 1980-81. Notes * Paul Gleason was best known for his role as Principal Richard Vernon in the 1980's iconic movie The Breakfast Club. * Liam Neeson was nominated for an Oscar in 1993 for his role in Schindler's List, but is best known for his role as Qui-Gon Jinn in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. * The closing credits mention "Crockett's Car provided by Ferrari North America", but his car in this episode is still the fake Ferrari Daytona. Crockett doesn't get his car until the next episode Stone's War, though Bennigan is driving a black Testerossa in this episode, and it's possible (though not directly stated in the storyline) that his car was confiscated and painted white to become Crockett's new cover car. * The Concorde was the first supersonic jetliner, introduced to regular air travel in 1976, and had a top speed of Mach 2. Economic and enviornmental concerns forced the Concorde's retirement in 2003. * The episode "El Viejo" was intended to be the season opener, but this episode was moved up as it was felt by NBC that destroying Crockett's car would make for a more explosive season opener. Due to this change, the Daytona would be "resurrected" six episodes later. * Walter Gotell was probably best known for his roles as a Russian KGB head in the James Bond series. * About 15 minutes into the episode, when Crockett and Tubbs visit Max Klizer, a boom mic is visible in the bottom right, at times almost heading onto being centre frame. * The show's reference to the IRA is most likely aimed at the Provisional Irish Republican Army, a splinter group formed in 1969 which grew to become the main faction on the nationalist side of the Troubles. They were responsible for the Brighton Hotel bombinb which was aimed at assassinating the British Prime Minister at the time. Music *"Imagine" by John Lennon (Opening sequence showing history of Northern Ireland conflict) *"The Last Unbroken Heart" by Patti LaBelle and Bill Champlin (Gina & Carroon make love and at end when Gina kills Carroon) Quotes *"I'm going to rip Izzy's head off!" "Make sure you get our Ben Franklin back before you do!" -- Switek & Zito *"I'm colorblind, as long as the money's green!" -- Eddie Kaye to Tubbs *"How do I know that these things are gonna go 'BANG'?" -- Crockett to Kaye asking about the stingers before the Daytona blows up *''"Sold!" -- Tubbs to Kaye after the things went "BANG!" and blew up Crockett's Daytona'' *"It's not your war, Gina." -- Carroon to Gina thumb|300px|right|The things did indeed go 'BANG', taking out Crockett's Car in the process! Category:Miami Vice Season 3 Episodes